counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/July 16, 2014
Patch Notes GAMEPLAY * Fixed the bullet penetration system not penetrating static GRATE surfaces (fences) and brushes that are NODRAW on both sides (for example, the ladder in Cache). MIRAGE] * Fixed upper shutters in kitchen having a NODRAW face inside that wall that prevented wallbanging from one direction (bottom wood is unchanged). * Clipped a part behind van to prevent bomb from getting stuck. * Thinned B “bench” wall a bit to allow more damage to penetrate. * Clipped windows in palace so you can’t jump into them. OVERPASS] * The bank side door has been opened to reveal a new path into A''. * The ''back A stairs have been flipped to enter nearer to the bomb plant zone. * A site has been opened up, the APC has been moved back and a new box has fallen off of the semi. * “Quickfall” palettes have been added to the bottom of ladder on T-side tunnels to allow for quick decent (ala Nuke). * The flower box at the CT sniper spot at Long A is now higher. * The connector tunnels have become more spacious. * One of the windows in Connector Tunnels has been opened up (for possibilities…). * Removed shelf in sniper nest above A'' to allow grenade damage through. * Stomped some flowers in the box outside bathrooms leading to ''A because they got in the way of an important sight-line. * Added a light to the bathroom connector to Long A. This improves visibility of players looking from mid connector. * Fixed the steam pipes on connector to no longer leak steam. * Clipped a few more areas to smooth movement and cleaned up nav mesh. * Updated radar image. * Thanks to iBP steel and c0tt0n COBBLESTONE] * Removed OP flower pot at back of B''. * Added a lip at the top of main ''B entrance to provide more cover to T team. * Slightly extended large planter by B'' entrance to close a thin sight line from back of ''B to side door. * Drop-down to alternative B'' entrance has been widened to allow a better view of the room below. * Drop-down room roof beams have been moved further away from the stairs. * Roof of alternative ''B entrance has been opened up for additional grenade throws. * Locations where the bomb could be dropped out of players’ reach have been clipped off. * Lighting changes at some locations to provide better visibility. * Shifted tapestry in CT sniper room up and made it lighter color to make players more visible against it. BLACK GOLD] * Removed collisions on red light above B'' doorway (''Long B). * Simplified drill tower bases and pipes based on Operation feedback. * Fixed lighting issues on warehouse support beams. UI * By popular demand, added a 6th crosshair style ( ) which emulates the non-dynamic behavior of 1.6 and Source. Just like the previous versions of CS, this crosshair does not accurately portray current weapon accuracy, spread or recoil, but does provide feedback about whether or not you are currently firing a weapon. If you are a new player or you haven’t quite mastered recoil or accurate range, use crosshair styles , or . They accurately show up-to-date feedback on your current weapon’s bullet spread/recoil at every given state. MISC * All weapon cases, weapon case keys, operation passes, name tags and stickers are now marketable as commodities on Steam Community Market. * Replaced “Death Comes” sticker art. Undocumented Changes * Added sounds references to "Exosuit" to Cobblestone's Manifest. External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-july-16th-17th-patch-content-analysis/1100-1951/ OnGamers: CS: GO July 16th + 17th Patch - Content Analysis]